Watching Money.../Chapter 15
Josh: Sigma? How can you tell? Omega: Sigma's energy form is very specific, and his code actually has the word "Sigma" in it. Katrina (distant): ..Who are you again? Juwon: Who's Katrina talking to? The two AI disappear, and Josh, Juwon go over to Katrina, to see that she is talking to a purple-skinned zombie. Katrina: Your name is Carl? Carl: Yeah.. (sigh) I'm Zombie Carl. The two AI appear. Omega: Carl! It's me, Violet! Carl: Violet? Is that really you? You look so... purple. Omega: Yeah, it's a long story. Delta: We have time, we could probably tell. ??? (distant): Carl? Where are you? Are you here? Josh: Who's with you? Carl: (sigh) Poppy is. Omega: You brought Poppy here!? Wait, why are you here, anyway? Poppy walks down a hill, and up beside Carl. Delta (whispering): Violet, Poppy must be Sigma. I can't be Carl, because I can't pick up a signal in him. Poppy looks at Omega Poppy: Violet? Why are you... Omega: Purple? Yeah. It's a really long story. Katrina: We do have time. Even we haven't heard the full story. Last time we saw you, you were taken away by a giant claw. Carl & Poppy: Giant claw? Omega and Delta look at the floor and kick the ground. Delta: You see... Omega: Well, a few days ago... ---- Later... ---- Poppy: That makes... Carl: Tons of sense. (sigh) As I worked on the Crown, I actually know a lot about the AI's you speak of. Although (sigh) it has been a few years, I don't remember who they are. Omega: I woke up and I was like this, and when we poured water on Jake, the same thing happened. Poppy: I still don't understand. Carl: It's simple, Poppy. There are AI that can help save the world from Morcubus. Juwon: Hey Carl, you still haven't told us why you are here. Poppy: Morcubus, the scary man who said he took over the world, actually took over the mansion, and stole the Fortunite Crystal. Carl: We ran away, and stumbled upon this cave. Leaf, and the other Sims come back through a tunnel. Josh: Where were you guys? Leaf: You might want to come see. Everyone falls Leaf, and come to an underground lake. Blanky: Oh flip, the bridge fell when we came back, remember. Everyone looks around. Sage: I have an idea. Sage jumps up, and grabs a few vines from the walls and ceiling of the cave. He throws a vine across the lake, and it snags a boulder. He ties it around another rock, and tight-ropes across. Zain: Wow. Sage then ties two more vines onto a wall, and throws the other ends across to Josh. Sage: Tie them to the wall. Josh ties the vines against the wall. Sage: Okay, c'mon over! One-by-one, all of the Sims cross the lake, Leaf then runs ahead, toward a light in the distance. Leaf: This way! Everyone follows Leaf to the light, which ends up being an underground club area. Katrina: Wow. Why would this be here. Omega: I am picking up the energy signature of Sigma again. Delta: Yeah, me too. We better be on the look out. An explosion is heard in the distance. Josh: Did anyone hear that. Katrina: Yup. Water comes pouring in from the ceiling, and the AI disappear. Juwon: RUN! The sims run, only to be caught in the current on the water, and get trapped in the club. ---- Later... ---- The two AI reappear, just in time to see all of the Sims lying on the ground. Omega: Uh-oh. Delta: Everyone is... The AI look around, and Omega just thinks. Omega: Wait, where is...